Magic Through The Ages
by Star Mystery Writer
Summary: The accusation of a witch in the Medieval times is somehow linked to a girl in the present. The Charmed Ones have to figure out the connection and save their innocent before the demon after her kills her.
1. Magic Through the Ages prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. The only thing I own are any characters that are made up . . .and you'll know who they are. The prologue takes place in the Medieval times. A/N: The prologue contains some reference to rape and sex. If this offends you, do not read further. A/N: Fanfiction was screwing with my paragraphing. So I spaced it apart. I might just do that for all the chapters because it's annoying otherwise. Also, I have the first 5 chapters laid out; if you want more, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl looked out from her tower window. She saw little but the ocean and the sun setting, casting an eerie orange and red glow. She sighed and turned, walking back into her room. Her long green dress fell past her feet and brushed the floor. The sleeves were tight and came to a pointed bell at the end. Her hair was long, straight, and raven black, falling to mid-back. Her hazel eyes were filled with longing and sadness. In just a few hours, she would be gone, her life ended long before it should be. She was only sixteen yet death was staring her in the face, cold and full of hate. She had tried quit a few times to escape but had been unsuccessful. The bright red marks on her back only proved this. She had been beaten, whipped or worse, each time she had attempted to reach freedom. All the magic in the world could not save her.  
  
The sound of boots scraping against stone jutted the girl from her thoughts. She turned to face the locked wooden door, crossing her arms nervously. No one ever came to her tower room. She was scarcely fed and her death was still about three hours away. What could anyone want with her? But then she wondered . . . and suddenly knew. The sound of a key entering the lock caused the girl to jump and step back. The door began to swing open and she ran to the balcony again, attempting to jump off. She'd rather die a painful death than face what was about to come. She climbed onto the stone railing and was about to jump when strong, rough hands grabbed her around the middle and she was yanked backwards, back into her room.  
  
"No!" she shrieked, kicking and swinging her arms as hard as she could.  
  
"Stop it, you idiotic girl!' hissed the person holding her, one of the guards. He tossed the girl onto the ground, crossing his arms and grinning at her with cold hate and amusement.  
  
The wooden door opened again and three more guards appeared. They entered the room, closing and locking the door behind them.  
  
"Should we gag 'er?" one of the guards asked, grinning and revealing that some of his teeth were missing.  
  
The guard who had first entered the room shook his head. "No. I want to hear her scream and beg for mercy," he replied coldly, laughing.  
  
The girl back peddled until she hit the wall, then pushed herself into a corner, legs curled up close to her body. The four guards, outnumbering her without a doubt, advanced on her. One of them lunged at her, grabbing her upper arm and squeezing tightly. He forced her to her feet and threw her onto her bed. Two of the other guards swaggered over and got on either side of her, taking her arms and tying them to the bed frame. The fourth guard stood by the door, in case anyone came. He locked it for extra security and watched eagerly.  
  
"What about her legs" questioned one of the guards. "She kicked me in the stomach las' time!"  
  
The other two guards looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Serves you right, Charles," laughed one of them.  
  
Charles scowled. "Shu' up, Mitchell!"  
  
Mitchell chuckled and turned to the other guard. "Wanna go first, William? You haven't had a chance yet. You always say ye'll go last and we always run out of time. And this is what? The fifth time?"  
  
William shook his head. "Last is fine with me," he replied calmly, glancing at the girl, fighting with the ropes that bound her to the bed. He looked away.  
  
Mitchell shrugged. "Suit yourself." He grinned at the girl, who had tears in her eyes, and brushed hair out of her face. "There, there, love. You know the routine."  
  
"You filthy pigs!!" she cried. Not a smart idea, really. All it did was anger Mitchell, who smacked her across the face. Her cheek stung.  
  
"Didn't your mummy ever teach you not to speak back to your elders?" he growled. "Right, I didn't think so. She was too busy sacrificing lil' innocent children. You O'Bryans' are all alike . . . you and your black magic!"  
  
"We don't practice black magic!" she cried, eyes wide. "My family is not in the practice of such a thing."  
  
Mitchell snorted, got onto the bed, and did what he had come to do. When he finished, he took the job of guarding the door so that Caleb could have a go, then Charles.  
  
By the time they had finished, the sun had gone down.  
  
"Ah, William, out of time again. You can get your turn next time. Mind untying the wench?" Mitchell said, leading Caleb and Charles out. They closed the door and could be heard laughing as they marched down the hall and out of earshot.  
William rounded on the girl, who looked in pain and terrified. She eyed William suspiciously and fearfully as he approached the bed, pulling at her ropes in an attempt to yank them free and escape. Silently, he pulled her green dress back into place, retied it, and then untied her hands. He pocketed the ropes and started to leave.  
  
"Wait . . ." the girl said suddenly.  
  
William paused and turned. "What is it?" he asked curtly.  
  
"Why do you always help me? You've never joined your retched friends . . ." she paused. "I-I mean . . . the other guards . . . and you've always helped me after, untying me and such."  
  
"Would you prefer I did what they do?" William asked, sounding surprised, yet his expression remained neutral.  
  
"N-no . . . I don't . . ." she murmured.  
  
"Right. So don't ask questions. Besides, you're due to die in three hours. That's the last time those – how did you put it? – pigs will be able to harm you. Though if I had a choice between death and . . ." William paused and left the room.  
  
The girl frowned in confusion. She stood and straightened her dress and hand combed her hair. She had only a few short hours left to live and nothing to do but sit and wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three hours passed sooner than she had hoped. Soon, two guards, both of whom she had never met before, came and roughly dragged her from her tower room, down a hall, and many flights of stairs. She was brought out into the Town Square where she was to be executed. The whole town had come to watch.  
  
She was to die by burning, traditional for an accused witch. She was brought over and handed to William. He nodded at the guards and, rather roughly, dragged her to a tall, wooden stake with a circle of rocks around it and wood to the left. He forced her to stand in front of the stake and pulled her arms behind her, where he bound her arms. But, as she soon realized, the ropes weren't tight at all and she could easily slip out of them. William stepped in front of her and, discreetly, winked at her. She nodded as he turned and walked to where other members of the castle stood.  
  
"Sarah O'Bryan, today, the 31st of October, 1567, you are hereby accused of using black magic. On behave of the King's Court, you are to die by means of burning. Any last words?" Said the king's assistant.  
  
Sarah chewed her lip. Did she have anything to say? Not really, but she decided she'd say something. "The magic I practice – and yes, I admit I am a witch – has run in my family for generations and is Good Magic. If I am to be burned for something I was born into, then so be it. But I do have this to say: You only burn witches because you fear them and you fear them because you are clueless."  
  
The king narrowed his eyes. "On with it!"  
  
The executioner approached. He tossed wood around Sarah, then started a fire on the last piece he held. He began to toss it into the wood when Sarah, who had made eye contact with William – who was nodding – slipped her hands from the ropes and was then able to use her powers to send the executioner flying. Townspeople began to scream and run away. It was total chaos.  
  
While this happened, Sarah O'Bryan slipped away, unnoticed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She didn't know how long she'd been running. She didn't really know where she was. All Sarah did know was that someday, somehow, she would thank William, her knight in shining armor, for saving her. She was the last in her line and had feared that it really would end with her. Now all she had to do was get as far away from Europe as she could, find someone she could love, and continue her line. She ran for about five more minutes when she heard the sound of hooves approaching. Throat dry and tight, Sarah hid behind a large tree and watched apprehensively.  
  
"Sarah? Sarah O'Bryan?" called a gentle voice softly.  
  
Sarah peeked out from the tree. Relief flooded through her and she ran from her hiding spot. "William!" she cried, running straight into his arms. "I can't thank you enough for rescuing me! But . . . won't they kill you if they realize you purposely loosened the ropes?" she asked, backing off.  
  
"They will,' William replied, nodding.  
  
"So why did you help me?! I admitted to practicing magic and used my powers," Sarah questioned.  
  
"Because your beautiful and kind. I couldn't allow them to do such a horrid thing to an innocent girl.'  
  
Sarah stared at him, eyes wide. Before she knew what was happening, she and William had leaned in close and kissed. Suddenly, they were on the ground, kissing passionately. And for the first time since she had been imprisoned, Sarah knew her line would continue on.


	2. Magic Through the Ages Ch One

A/N: Chapter One is present-day: 2004. [ Also, remember at the end of "The Power of Four" (haven't read it? Please do!) where Prue says her new job is Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones? Well. . ] [ Another also... Piper never had Wyatt and Chris isn't in this. Sorry, heh. ]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Piper Halliwell, still in her dark blue pajamas, picked up the newspaper from the front steps. She brought it into the kitchen where she found her sisters, Phoebe and Paige, sitting at the table snacking on the eggs, sausage, and bacon Piper had made.  
  
"Morning," Piper said cheerfully.  
  
"You're awfully happy," Phoebe commented, sipping her milk.  
  
Piper shrugged and sat down, placing the paper on the table. "It's nice out. Can you blame me?" she asked, picking up the milk carton and pouring herself some. She glanced at the side, the Missing Child panel. A little girl with raven black hair and gorgeous green eyes smiled up at her. In the picture, the girl looked about thirteen. She had been missing two years, so would be fifteen now, and her name was Stacey O'Bryan.  
  
Piper frowned, her good mood suddenly gone. "What sick psycho would kidnap an innocent little girl? And it says here that she lives about forty-five minutes away from here . . . or lived forty-five minutes from here, actually."  
  
"Children go missing everyday, Piper," Paige replied gently.  
  
Piper shrugged. "I know. But still . . . it's horrible." She sighed, setting the carton down and sipping her milk, but not touching her food. After a few minutes, she stood. "I should get ready. I have to get to P3 soon to set up for that Star Light Star Bright party I agreed to host. Why did I agree to host?"  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Because you're a good person."  
  
Piper grumbled something before turning and walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Doesn't take much to end her good moods, does it?" Paige commented.  
  
"That's Piper for you," Phoebe replied, shrugging. She glanced at Stacey O'Bryan's picture. "She's right, though. It is-"She cut off, eyes snapping shut. She nearly dropped the milk as a vision hit. A girl, looking almost identical to Stacey, being burned at the stake, screaming in pain. A young man, with chocolate brown hair watched from within the crowd, looking anxious and desperate. Then, as fast as it had come, the vision ended.  
  
"What did you see?" Paige asked curiously.

Phoebe quickly filled her little sister in. "And . . . I felt what he felt. It was like he wanted to help but couldn't. Or like . . . something was supposed to happen and it wasn't, or something was about to happen."  
  
Paige blinked in confusion. "Okay . . . if you say so . . ."  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I know it sounds weird, Paige. But I-I can't explain it. Something about it was really weird though. It looked like it was . . . a different time period."  
  
"But you said the girl looked like one the on the milk carton, right?' Paige asked, becoming more and more confused by the second.  
  
"Right. Well . . . I think." Phoebe bit her lip, glanced at the clock, and jumped up. "Oh my god. I'm late for work. We'll figure this out later. If I don't get to work on time, Elise will fire me faster than I can say 'family emergency.' Fill Piper in, kay? Love you! Bye!" She snatched her bag up from the table and ran out of the kitchen. She nearly fell on her way to her car, dropping her bag twice. She unlocked her Mini Cooper and jumped in, slamming the door and throwing her stuff onto the passenger seat. Going a little too fast, she pulled out of the driveway and went to the right. Suddenly, a girl ran in front of her car. Phoebe shrieked and slammed the brakes. The girl screamed, jumping backwards and to the side, but she landed wrong and fell to the pavement.  
  
Phoebe undid her seatbelt and got out of her car, running over to the girl's side. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?? I didn't see you there!"  
  
The girl looked up at Phoebe. Phoebe's jaw dropped as she realized that this was the girl on the milk carton! She looked scared and lost and helpless.  
  
"Y-you're . . . oh my . . . you're Stacey O'Bryan, aren't you?" she asked, dumbstruck.  
  
The girl's eyes widened in fear. "I- no . . . You have the wrong person!" She stood up, though it seemed pretty painful to do so. "S-sorry . . . Bye . . ." She turned to run but ended up limping horribly for a few steps then falling back down. She glanced back at Phoebe, completely and totally terrified.  
  
"Don't worry . . . I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me,' Phoebe said gently, taking slow steps towards the girl. "I'm a friend. I can help you, okay Stacey?"  
  
"You have the wrong person!" the girl cried, tears in her eyes. "I just want to leave! Please, just go away!" Nearby, a garbage can exploded.  
  
Phoebe glanced in the direction of the explosion, eyes wide, and then back at the girl. "Please, trust me. I can help you get better." She held her hand out to the girl. "Trust me."  
  
The girl didn't take her hand.  
  
"Stacey, please. If I were going to hurt you, I would have already. I can help you. My sisters and I can help you. So please, come with me!"  
  
"She won't go with you, witch."  
  
Phoebe turned to see a man, dressed all in black with pale skin and greasy black hair, standing – er, floating – behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, standing in front of Stacey to shield her.  
  
The man grinned, revealing yellow, rotted teeth. "I am what she fears the most. I took everything she ever wanted in life. I am the one who took her away from her parents."  
  
"Demon," Phoebe hissed. "You better run if you know what's good for you!" she snapped at him.  
  
He laughed. "I'm not afraid of you, witch, and I will not leave until I have what I came to find. Stacey has been a naughty girl. She ran away from me."  
  
"Gee, wonder why." Phoebe clenched her fists and levitated, going forward and trying to kick the man. Instead, her foot went right through him and she lost her concentration, falling back to the ground in a painful thump. She quickly got to her feet, though achy and bruised, and backed up to Stacey. "Unless you want to go back with him, you'll get in my car and you'll let me take you to my house where you'll be safe."  
  
Without a second's hesitation, Stacey ran to Phoebe's car, got in, and slammed the door. Phoebe followed, her eyes never leaving the demon. She turned the engine on, did a horrible U-turn, and drove like a bat out of hell back to Halliwell Manor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Paige? Piper?" Phoebe called loudly, letting the front door slam. Stacey was hiding behind her.  
  
Paige came tromping down the stairs and into the hall, dressed in a black frilly skirt and a white tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was barefoot.  
  
"What's up, Pheebs? I thought you had to rush to work before your boss fired your ass," Paige quipped, smirking at her bad attempt of sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, well we have bigger problems than my ass getting fired," Phoebe replied dryly. She stepped aside so Paige could see Stacey, who was still as frightened and lost as she had been back on the street.

Paige blinked. "Wait . . . isn't she-"  
  
"The girl on the milk carton," Phoebe finished for her, nodding. "A demon attacked her."  
  
"Great. Another day, another innocent. So should I go call Piper?" Paige asked.  
  
"No. She needs to set up for the Star Light Star Bright party. If we need her later, she's only an orb away. Right now, we need Leo or Prue," Phoebe replied. "Leo? Prue?" she called, looking skyward.  
  
Two sets of blue and white lights appeared and shot down to the floor, then formed into Leo and Prue.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs, Paige," Prue said, smiling. Since becoming assistant Whitelighter to her sister's, her afterlife had become seemingly more enjoyable. "What's today's crisis?"  
  
Quickly, Phoebe filled Leo and Prue in on the breakfast conversation, her vision, and then the whole situation that led to her meeting Stacey and bringing her home.  
  
"And you say you . . . went right through the demon? Like it was smoke?" Leo asked, frowning.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"I'll go check with the Elders about the demon and see what they know about her," Leo said, nodding at Stacey. He orbed out.  
  
Prue crossed her arms. "Are you sure she's the same girl as the one in your vision? I mean, you've had visions of different time periods before, Pheebs. Maybe it was one of her past selves . . . or a family relative."  
  
"Could be. But if it's not, then that means some demon is going to swoop in her, snatch her up, and take her back to the time in my vision so she can be cooked to a crisp," Phoebe replied.  
  
Stacey whimpered, backing away and into the wall.  
  
Paige stepped closer to her. "Don't worry, we won't let that happen. You just need to trust us, okay?" She glanced at Phoebe and Prue. "First things first, we need to contact her parents and let them know she's okay."  
  
"You can't," Stacey snapped, her first words so far.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her.

"Why not?" Prue asked.  
  
Stacey narrowed her eyes. "Because they're dead."


	3. Magic Through the Ages Ch Two

A/N: I'm not getting enough feedback, people! I have two chapters up and only three reviews. Not good. I enjoy getting reviews. It's nice to know what the readers think. I like getting questions, comments, advice, etc. To show how much I appreciate reviews, I want to thank the three people who have reviewed thus far: charmedsisters, PiperHalliwell025, and Winter Blaze. I'm glade you guys enjoyed it!  
  
Now, if I don't get **at least 5 reviews** for this chapter, I won't put another one up. I have the first 5, and part of 6, already typed. Don't let it have been a waste of my time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Dead?" Paige mimicked, eyes wide.  
  
Stacey nodded. "Thanks to me, they're dead." Her voice was low and bitter.  
  
"Why is it your fault, Stacey?" Phoebe asked gently. She realized then that she hadn't mentioned the exploding garbage can to anyone. For now, she decided not to.  
  
"Because . . . because . . ." Stacey bit her lip, then ran for it. She got past Paige, Phoebe, and Prue and ran for the stairs, up them.  
  
"Hey! Come back!" Phoebe yelped, running after her. She took the steps two at a time but by the time she reached the second floor, Stacey had already locked herself in – surprise, surprise – Phoebe's room.  
  
Paige and Prue orbed beside Phoebe, realized what had happened, and laughed.  
  
"Right. Well, at least it isn't my room," Paige laughed. Prue nodded, grinning.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Haha." She knocked on her door. "Sweetie? Come out, please. We just want to help you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere," Prue muttered impatiently. She began to orb when Phoebe grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"If you just bust in there, she'll never learn to trust us. And if she doesn't trust us, she won't let us help her," Phoebe pointed out.  
  
Prue sighed. "Fine. Have fun. I'm going to go see how Piper's doing. She's at the club right?" She orbed out without waiting for a reply.  
  
"She isn't usually this mean . . ." Phoebe told Paige softly.  
  
Paige nodded. "I know. Maybe she's just having a bad day. She's used to helping and now she . . . well she can help. But not in the way she wants to. Let's just work on getting Stacey to come out."  
  
Phoebe knocked on her door again. "Stacey, please. We want to help you. Know you're scared but if you don't let us help you, that man will get you again."  
  
The door slowly opened just enough for Stacey to peek out. "F-fine. But only you can come in . . . no one else."  
  
Phoebe nodded, gave Paige an apologetic shrug, and went into her room, closing the door behind her. Stacey went and sat on the bed. Phoebe followed and sat beside her.  
  
"Let's start where we left off before you ran out of the room," Phoebe said gently.  
  
Stacey gulped, the color draining from her face. "Do we have to?"  
  
"Honey, you told us it was your fault that your parents are dead. You can't just say that and not give an explanation."  
  
Stacey took a deep breath. "My family dates back all the way to before the medieval times. We're . . . witches." She paused, looking to see Phoebe's shocked or disbelieving reaction. When she got none, she continued. "Remember when that garbage can exploded?"  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"I did that. I-I have powers, ya know? And I never really believed in magic until my mother told me about it. It was my thirteen birthday," Stacey explained.  
  
"Weren't you thirteen when you were-"  
  
"Kidnapped?" Stacey finished for Phoebe. She then nodded. "That was the day I received my powers. I was using them, being reckless. And that man . . . it was like he knew I had gotten them and he came for me that night while I was lying awake in bed. He did something to the room . . . like, I was screaming but there was no sound. And he just . . . he took me from my room. I'm not sure where I was. It was dark and hot and all these weird creatures were roaming around. I don't know what he wanted with me but . . ." she paused, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please, Stacey, I need to know everything," phoebe prompted.  
  
Stacey sighed. "The next day, he took me back home. We didn't go in though, just stood nearby. He started taunting me, trying to get me angry. I guess he knew about my power to make things explode. And . . . and I made my house explode . . . while my parents were still inside." She took long, deep gulps of air to keep from crying. "Then he took me back to wherever it was he lives and kept me there. He only brought me back when he wanted to hurt or kill people. He'd make me use my powers, threatened to kill me if I disobeyed him. So I did. But on our last trip back here – about two days ago – I escaped and ran. I didn't know where I was going to go since I have no living relatives I'm aware of but I figured living on the streets was better than living with that . . . that thing."  
  
Phoebe frowned deeply. "I'm so sorry, Stacey. But don't worry." She chewed her lip a moment. "My sisters and I are witches, too. We can help you learn to control your powers and we'll vanquish that demon that kidnapped you. It won't bring your parents back . . . but it will help justify their deaths."  
  
Stacey nodded, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"I have a question, though. You said your family goes back all the way before the medieval times. But . . . did you have a relative during the medieval times?"  
  
"Uhm . . . yeah, I think so. Uhm . . .' She paused, thinking, then nodded. "Yeah, Sarah. Sarah O'Bryan. The story is that she was accused of practicing dark magic and sentenced to death by burning. If she died, our line would have ended with her. But on the day of her execution, she managed to escape. No one ones how."  
  
"Do you look a lot like her? Like, almost a carbon-copy of her?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Stacey nodded. "Yeah. Well, that's what my mother told me. She said I looked so much like Sarah that it was almost unbelievable."  
  
"Okay. Well, uh, you can stay in my room for now and rest. Scream if you need me, okay? I need to go talk to my sisters and see what's going on." Phoebe stood and walked to the door. She glanced at Stacey once more before leaving.  
  
Paige, who had been leaning against the wall, became suddenly alert as Phoebe came out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Well? Any luck?" she asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Yeah. Let's go up to the attic and I'll fill you in."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Wow," was all Paige could manage to say after Phoebe brought her up to date. "So that explains your vision. You were seeing Sarah being burned to death."  
  
"But what I don't get is . . . Stacey said she escaped and survived. She had a daughter and the O'Bryan line continued on. So then why was Sarah dying in my vision?" Phoebe argued.  
  
Paige frowned. "I don't know. Maybe she had her daughter and was recaptured after she was born. Her daughter was passed on to someone who could protect her and Sarah was killed. Then her daughter was able to continue the line."  
  
"That makes sense. But who would take in her daughter? Unless Sarah knew beforehand that she would be captured, she wouldn't have time to find a family to take her daughter in," Phoebe countered.  
  
"Then either she had visions like you and found out beforehand or someone in the town was a Good Samaritan and took her in," Paige replied.  
  
"That guy . . . the hot hunk whose feelings I felt. He must have been the one who took Sarah's daughter in," Phoebe said suddenly, eyes wide. "Okay, now it makes sense."  
  
"What makes sense?"  
  
Paige and Phoebe turned. Leo stood behind them.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Paige, fill him in. I've done enough explaining today."  
  
Paige sighed and quickly filled Leo in one what they had found out.  
  
Leo sighed and nodded. "Good. Do Prue and Piper know any of this yet?"  
  
"No. Piper left for the club before I brought Stacey here. She doesn't know about any of this. And Prue left to go see Piper before Stacey told me everything. And by everything I mean whatever she wanted me to know," Phoebe replied.  
  
"You think she's keeping some stuff to herself?" Leo asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "I don't think she told me everything."  
  
"Should me or Leo try?" suggested Paige.  
  
"No." Phoebe shook her head. "She won't talk to anyone but me for some reason. I'll have to try again. In the mean time, Paige you look at the Book and see if there's anything in it about the O'Bryan coven or about our mystery demon. Leo, go to the club and fill Prue and Piper in. I'll go and try to get more information out of our innocent."  
  
Leo orbed out and Paige went over to the Book in search of info. Phoebe sighed and tromped back down to the second floor and to her room. She opened her door and gasped.  
  
The shadow demon was in her room, holding Stacey against it tightly so she couldn't escape. It held a sharp dagger against her neck, ready to slash it. 


End file.
